Inevitável
by Tocha
Summary: A batalha final contra Aion é decisiva. Rosette e Chrno estão prestes a enfrentá-la.


_**Chrno**__**Crusade**_

_**Inevitável**_

Rosette havia se libertado do controle de Aion, isso porque naquele momento ela recebera o último stigmata. Mas se aproveitando da distração de Chrno, Aion o acerta por trás com seu chifre. E Chrno só tem forças para tirar o chifre de suas costas, antes de cair no chão quase desacordado.

Rosette sabia que aquele era o momento, a batalha final entre Aion e Chrno estava para acontecer. Ela sabia que a diferença de poderes, se Chrno não se transformasse, era enorme.

- Eu te darei… - disse Rosette sorrindo - Eu te darei toda a minha vida. Lute, Chrno.

"Se pela minha vida podemos salvar muitas outras vidas, então eu posso morrer".Rosette fecha os olhos para refletir sobre sua decisão "Mesmo que isto seja um plano de Deus para salvar este da degeneração." Ela abre os olhos já decidida "Quem decidirá isso sou eu"

Ela abre o relógio do tempo que Chrno lhe dera há quatro anos e libera o poder do demônio, que se transforma completamente.

- Agora eu compreendo… - diz Chrno já transformado - AION!!

Chrno corre em direção à Aion lhe dando um chute e derrubando-o no chão.

- Nós temos que continuar sendo seres imperfeitos. - Diz Chrno

- Te fazer pensar assim também é um dos truques Dele. - Diz Aion

Chrno e Aion se chocam e a batalha finalmente começa quando Chrno acerta Aion com seu próprio chifre e este se transforma, mesmo assim, Chrno vence facilmente a batalha, acertando Aion apenas uma vez, e o corpo do líder dos Pecadores desaparece. Chrno, ferido durante a batalha, cai no chão, quase desacordado.

- Chrno… - diz Rosette, cansada e ferida ao receber o último stigmata

Chrno reúne as últimas forças que tem para se levantar. E os dois vão embora, para viverem juntos o pouco tempo de vida que resta a Rosette.

Horas mais tarde, o Pastor Remington chega ao local com algumas irmãs da Ordem de Magdala, incluindo Azmaria. Juntos, eles procuram por qualquer sinal da luta que ocorrera ali há tão pouco tempo. Mas só encontram o chifre de Aion, que desaparece ao toque de Remington, e a arma de Rosette. Rosette e Chrno não foram encontrados, também não se via nenhum sinal de Aion.

- Eu acredito que a Rosette esteja viva em algum lugar, com certeza. - Diz Azmaria

E assim, Rosette e Chrno foram dados como desaparecidos e começou a busca por eles.

Seis meses mais tarde, Rosette e Chrno ainda estão desaparecidos e sua busca continua.

Em meio a tudo que acontece, se vêem sinais de que uma nova guerra mundial está prestes a começar. Remington, que observava com atenção todos os sinais, havia desistido do posto de pastor na Ordem de Magdala e agora cuidava de Joshua, que perdera sua memória e destruíra seu coração. Ele se recordava vagamente do que passara certa vez com Chrno e Rosette e escrevia um livro em que os três viajavam pelas Linhas Astrais, sua mente estava presa na idade de doze anos, e assim seria para sempre.

Alheios a tudo que acontecia, Rosette e Chrno passaram a viver juntos em uma pequena casa longe da cidade, onde podiam aproveitar cada segundo da vida que lhes restava. Rosette passava horas na varanda, observando a paisagem, pensando em tudo que lhe ocorrera até aquele momento e procurando descobrir o que aconteceria de agora em diante.

Preocupava-se com o que acontecera com Joshua, mas achava que seus amigos de Magdala poderiam cuidar bem dele se acontecesse alguma coisa. Ela sabia que se vivesse seus últimos dias junto a todos seria difícil encarar seu destino, vendo tudo que acontecia e sabendo que nunca viveria para ver se suas expectativas se tornariam reais. Então, para ter a paz em seus últimos dias ela decidira permanecer longe e alheia a tudo, em um lugar onde o tempo parecia parar e junto com a única pessoa que amava.

- Rosette. - A garota sai de seus pensamentos para encarar Chrno ao lado da porta e sorri

- Por que não vem aqui? Está quentinho…- Chrno sorri e caminha em direção a Rosette - Que lindo. Eu gosto muito dessa paisagem. Gostaria de ficar olhando-a para sempre…

Chrno se senta ao lado de Rosette.

- Chrno… quer que eu liberte seu poder? Assim seus ferimentos vão se curar e você vai se sentir melhor…- e toca no relógio que agora quase apontava para o fim de sua vida

- Não precisa. - Diz Chrno - Esses ferimentos representam algo importante para mim… não quero me desfazer deles.

- Às vezes me lembro… penso em como estarão os outros… mas agora acho melhor estarmos sozinhos, só nós dois. - Lagrimas surgem nos olhos de Rosette, mas ela permanece sorrindo - Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer em quanto estivéssemos a sós… mas as palavras não saem.

- Vamos para dentro - diz Chrno - Acho melhor você se deitar…

- O que será que foi essa minha existência? Eu não entendo o que vai acontecer, mas…- Rosette começa a chorar desesperadamente - …eu tenho medo!

Chrno segura forte a mão de Rosette.

- Eu tenho medo!! Não quero morrer!! - Rosette abraça Chrno com força - Quero viver mais!

- Rosette - diz Chrno

Enquanto o Sol se põe e a noite chega, os olhos de Rosette se fecham gradativamente enquanto ela sente que seu tempo se esgota e o seu Sol já está se pondo.

Algum tempo se passa e, finalmente, a Ordem de Magdala encontra Rosette e Chrno na cabana, ambos tinham uma expressão de paz em seus rostos como se estivessem dormindo e sonhando, mas todos sabiam que o tempo de Rosette se esgotara. A morte de Chrno não pôde ser explicada e deduziram que seria por causa de seus ferimentos, mas Azmaria, que lá se encontrava, sabia que ele morrera para ficar ao lado de Rosette, para onde quer que ela tenha ido.

**Notas:** Minha primeira fic que não é de Sailor Moon. Na verdade não é bem uma fic, é um relato dos episódios 23 e 24 de Chrno Crusade, que é um anime muito lindo, com o final realmente triste. Espero que tenham gostado, nos vemos na próxima.

Sailor H


End file.
